The magic of Christmas
by HBKloverHBK
Summary: Chris is sad. Once again, he will be alone for Christmas. Can a little girl called Aurora changed that ? It will be a two-shot. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody, this is my second English fanfic. I remind you that English is not main language, I only learn it at school. So you will probably find a few (little, very little) mistakes lol.**

**Thank you to Chris Jericho is my drug to have corrected my mistakes**

**Enjoy  
**

* * *

**The Magic of Christmas**

Today, many superstars were at the WWE headquarter because they all have important stuff to do before the Christmas show. Some of them had a meeting with the creative team. But not Chris Jericho. He was here because Vince wanted to meet him after the meeting to talk about an important thing. Chris didn't know what it was but he was eager to find out.

Many of his friends were at the meeting with the creative team, so he didn't know what to do. He was roaming in the Titan Tower. He thought about Stephanie McMahon. He would have loved to attend to the meeting, only to see her. According to him, she was the most beautiful woman on Earth. She was simply an angel. Sometimes she could be a bitch but she was the sweetest person he had ever met. But she hated his guts, and it broke his heart in million pieces because he had always had a crush on her. Only some of his friends knew. He could ask her out because he didn't know why, but she had divorced from Triple H. So she was free and so he was. He divorced from Jessica two years ago. She was cheating on him. So they divorced and she took their son, Ash, with her because Chris was always on the road. He could only see him when Vince gave him time off. We were two days before Christmas and Christopher Irvine felt terribly lonely. No girlfriend, no son, no parents because they were in Canada and he had work to do so he couldn't join them. He leaned against a wall and closed his eyes.

- Life sucks, he muttered.

- Why ? A scraggy voice asked him.

He opened his eyes to see who was talking to him. He small girl stood in front of him with a pretty grin her face. She was probably 4 or 5.

- Hey, Chris said. Do I know you ?

Probably, the little girl answered. Everybody tell me that I look to my mother. Well, some people also tell me I look a little to my father, but I don't like when they told me so. Because I don't consider him as my father anymore. He has hurt Mommy. I hate him for what he has done.

- You don't talk like a little girl. You almost talk like an adult. You seem too clever for your age. So, I guess your are a McMahon. Stephanie's daughter ?

- Yep ! I'm Aurora McMahon and I'm 5.

She held out her hand to him. He shook it.

- Nice to meet you Aurora. But what are you doing here alone ?

- I could ask you the same.

Chris couldn't help but smile.

- You speak like your mother. But seriously what are you doing here ?

- I escaped Uncle Shane. He is boring. He doesn't want to play with me. He told me he had to take care of Murphy. She is my sister.

- I understand you. Shane isn't always funny.

The girl frowned like she was thinking. She was cute.

- What are you thinking about ? Chris asked.

- Well... I think I know you but I can't remember who you are.

- You're right, I didn't introduce myself. My name's Chris Irvine, but I think you know me as Chris Jericho.

Her eyes widen.

- Are you THE Chris Jericho ?

- The one and only, he smiled. But can we talk in the waiting room where there are sofas and a TV, because the wall isn't very comfortable.

- Sure ! Aurora exclaimed. I love that room ! Mommy never let me go there because there are always wrestlers here. Follow me ! I know the building by heart !

And she started to run. Chris followed her with a smile on his face. Finally, his afternoon wasn't that bad. Stephanie's daughter was very interesting. When they reached the room, he sat down on a couch. Aurora sat on his lap. She reminded him his son. Ash would glad to have a sister like Aurora. She looked at him.

- What ? Chris asked.

- Can I ask you something ?

- Sure.

- Why are you always annoying Mommy ? You know, sometimes, when you mock at her, she cries.

- She cried because of me ? Chris asked.

- Yep !

- Damn it ! I'm a jackass. I have never wanted to hurt her. I'm so stupid ! You know, I'm gonna tell you a secret. Your mother means a lot for me. I know she hates me, but I don't. When I mock at her, that's a game for me. She's so easy. I love teasing her. That's all. I never meant to hurt her.

- I think she doesn't hate you, Aurora told him. Chris ?

- Yeah ?

- Could you be my father ? I'd love to have a father like you. You know, I asked Santa Claus for a father for Christmas . I'll add on my letter that I want YOU to be my father.

Chris's eyes became shining. This girl knew how to take him by the feelings. He would have said that she could read in him.

- I wish I could be your father. Trust me, I really wish I could. But that's not that easy.

- He took her in his arms and hugged her. She hugged him back.

- I swear to you that you'll become my father, she told him.

Shane, who was standing in the doorway, had been here since almost the beginning of Chris and Aurora's conversation. His sister's daughter seemed to really like Chris. And usually, Chris never spoke about him or his feelings. He was very proud. It was surprising to see how he had easily spoken about his feelings to Aurora.

Shane decided to let them know he was here.

- Aurora, Sweety, your mother is done with her meeting. She is looking for you.

Chris gasped. He hadn't seen Shane.

- How long ago are you here ? Jericho asked.

- I'm here for a while. Don't worry, I won't tell the others what I have heard.

- Thanks man.

Aurora, who felt a bit forgotten asked:

- Uncle Shane can I stay with Chris ?

- Well... I don't know. Wait, your mother is coming. We're gonna ask her.

When Stephanie reached Shane, she asked him if he had found her daughter.

- Yep ! Look in front of you, she's on Chris's lap.

- What ?

The Billion Dollar Princess looked shocked and a bit angry. But more shocked than angry.

- Aurora, come here, she ordered her.

- No ! She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Chris's neck and hugging him with all her strength. I want to stay with him ! I want him to be my Daddy !

Stephanie's eyes widen. Before Shane's sister could reply anything, Chris answered.

- Rory, look at me honey.

She obeyed and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

- Shh, dry your tears. That's not as easy as you think it is Sweetheart. I can't become your father because you want me to be. Life doesn't work like that, he explained with a sweet voice.

The McMahon Princess couldn't believe what she was seeing. Chris was so caring, so sweet, well she could admit it, it was cute.

- But how does life work ? The little girl asked to Chris, still hugging him.

- It's a bit complicated.

- But you told me Mommy meant a lot for you and I told you that Mommy didn't hate you, she even likes you because I'm sure that's why she cries when you mock at her. So why aren't you together ?

Both Chris and Stephanie blushed. They looked at each other. Shane smiled. His niece was too clever for her own good.

- We'll talk about it later Rory. I have to meet your Grandpa in his office. You should obey you mom and go with her. Okay ?

- Okay but will I see you again ? Because I want to see you again. You're amazing Chris !

- Thanks. Yeah, you'll see me soon.

Stephanie couldn't help but smile. Her daughter and Chris seemed very close. And Chris wasn't like usual. He seemed more natural, more smiling. She loved this side of Chris.

- Chris I'd like to ask you something before you go to see my father, Shane told him.

- Yeah ?

- You know, tomorrow is Christmas Eve and the day after tomorrow is Christmas. I wondered if you had planned something.

- Well... no.

- Would you like to spend these days with us ? This year, it's at my home. There will be me, Marissa, our sons, Stephanie and her girls, Mom and Dad and Marissa's parents.

- I'm not sure. I'm not part of the family and...

He looked at Stephanie. She knew what he needed to hear.

- I'd be glad if you could come Chris, and I'm sure Rory would be too, she told him with a shy smile.

- So the Princess has spoken. I'll be here.

- Yeah !!!!!!! Aurora exclaimed.

She jumped in Chris's arms and hugged him. Chris hugged her back but told her:

- I'd better go or Grandpa Vince is gonna kill me.

They all laugh. Chris was about to leave but when he passed near Stephanie to exit the room, she reached his hand. The Canadian's heart skipped a beat. He looked at her. She looked at him. Their fingers linked.

- Thanks, she told him. Thank you so much to have taken care of her.

- You're welcome Princess, that was a pleasure. You have the cleverest girl I have ever met. She really looks like you. You must be proud.

- Yes, I am.

- Well... err... See you tomorrow Steph.

- Yeah, see you tomorrow Chris.

He gently stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead.

- Take care Princess, he told her as he let her hand go.

- You too.

And he left. He just heard Shane telling her sister how cute they were. Finally, thanks to this little girl, he was a happy man.

* * *

**next chapter soon. Review ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody, here is the last part of "The magic of Christmas"**

**Sorry for the mistakes, remember, I'm not English or American.**

**

* * *

  
**

When he left the Titan Tower, Chris had to go downtown to buy his Christmas presents. This year there will be a lot of presents to buy. As he drove, he was thinking. Something Aurora had said preoccupied him. She told him Paul had hurt Stephanie. He'll have to find out what happened.

He started by the kid's presents. For Murphy, he bought a Teddy Bear and a doll. He had done the easiest because she was a baby, so it wasn't difficult. He didn't know what to buy for Aurora. She was young but she was also clever. Maybe a book ? Yes, it was a good idea. So he bought her a Fairytale book, with a lot of magic and Princes charming. But in his opinion, a book wasn't enough. Suddenly, an idea hit him. After all, she was born in the business world. He had to buy her a Monopoly for kids ! Now, he was done with Stephanie's daughters.

He knew that Shane had two boys. Declan and Kenyon. He also knew that Declan was 5 too and that Kenyon was 2. He started by Declan presents. He walked past the shop window of a toy shop, and a remote-controlled car caught his attention. It would be perfect for Declan. Then, for Kenyon, he found a big cuddly lion. Then, he had to buy something for his son. He knew that he would probably see him soon because Ash was in vacations. He knew his son, so he bought him roller blades and a hockey stick. Chris was sure that Ash would be very happy.

Now, he needed to find something Vince and Linda. He wandered if a book titled "How to rule a company without frightening your employees ?" could exist. I would be funny. He didn't found that one but he found "How to rule the world for LEVIATHANS". He also bought him an expensive bottle of Champagne. Then, for Linda, he bought her a cooking course with a French Chef because he knew that she loved cooking.

Then, he had to find a present for Shane and Marissa. First, for Marissa, he went to a perfume shop. A saleswoman advised him to take the new Chanel's perfume. And for Shane, he chose an attaché case filled with fake money.

Finally, he had to buy the most important present: Stephanie's. He already knew what he wanted for her. He went to the jeweler's. He wanted to buy her a necklace. He wanted something beautiful, sophisticated and impressive. He wanted her to feel like a princess with that necklace. The salesman approached him.

- Can I help you Sir ? He asked.

- Well... yeah, Chris Jericho replied. I'd like a necklace. It's for a woman who means a lot for me. I'd like something sophisticated with diamonds, no matter the price.

The salesman's eyes were shining. He knew that he was going to make the best sale of his day.

- I think I have something that could satisfy you, Sir. Follow me.

They went to the back shop where the most expensive jewels were exposed. The salesman showed him a necklace in platinum with diamonds.

- This one is perfect, Chris Jericho said. How much is it ?

- 3000 $.

- I take it.

Now, Chris had bought all the presents. He also bought gift wrap. He went to his car when Shane called him.

- Hi Shane !

- Hi Chris. I've forgotten to tell you something. Tomorrow everybody will sleep at home, so you'll stay too.

- Okay man, I gotta go. I have to pack the presents.

- So, see ya tomorrow at 6 pm.

- 'kay, bye.

- Bye.

Then, Chris went back to his hotel.

**Tuesday, December 24th, 6 pm.**

Chris parked his rental car in front of Shane's house. When he exited his car, a little girl jumped in his arms. She hugged him.

- Chris !!!!!!!!

- Hey Aurora. How are you ?

- Fine because now you're here.

- I'm glad to see too. Does your mom know that you're here ?

- No, she's running after me, she said with a huge smile.

- We should go home, or she's gonna kill us.

- Yep ! Can I climb on your back ?

- Sure.

Chris knocked at the door and Stephanie opened it.

- Hi Princess, the Canadian said. The girl who is on my back attacked me, I guess she belongs to you.

- I didn't attack you !!! Aurora protested.

- Oh yes you did.

Stephanie smiled. These two were so funny.

- Aurora go play with your cousins, she told her daughter.

- Okay !!!

When Aurora disappeared, Stephanie hugged Chris. He hugged her back, wrapping his arms protectively around her.

- Welcome home, she said.

- Home ? I thought it was your brother's house.

- Well it is. But that's the same.

Chris couldn't release her. Stephanie smelt so good. She wore a long black dress. She was so beautiful. Shane, Vince and Linda were here too but Stephanie and Chris hadn't seen them. They just smiled, watching the magic and the chemistry between them.

- You're so beautiful, he whispered.

She blushed. He kissed her cheek.

- Thanks, you are really handsome too. This tuxedo fits you very well.

- Thanks. Steph, I think we have a public.

He released her and said hello to the others.

- Stephanie, can you show Chris his room ? Linda asked with a grin.

- Sure. Follow me Chris.

They went upstairs and Stephanie opened a door. Chris Jericho's eyes widen when he saw the huge room. It was very beautiful, Shane had great tastes. Well, no. Marissa had great tastes. The walls were light grey, with a few red stripes. The sheets were black and the pillows were red. Everything was accompanied. There also were tons of pictures of Paris, France on the walls. They were black and white.

- Like your room ? Stephanie asked.

- Yeah. It's... huge.

- I know, she laughed.

It was the most wonderful sound Chris had ever heard. He stared at her with love in his eyes.

- What ?

- I just love your laugh, he answered.

She turned completely red.

- Thanks. You're full of compliments today.

He smiled and shut the door. Then he sat on the bed.

- Come next to me, he said very seriously.

- What's going on Chris ? She asked as she sat next to him.

- I'd like to talk to you. That's very important.

- I'm listening to you, she told him.

- Well, you know, Aurora is very talkative. And she told me something...

- What did she tell you ?

Chris took her hand. They wrapped their fingers together.

- She told me that she didn't consider Paul as her father anymore, because he had hurt you. Steph, I want to know what that bastard did to you. It's killing me !

Now, he could see that the Billion Dollar Princess had tears in her eyes. He shouldn't have asked.

- I'm sorry Steph I...

- No, it's okay, she told him sweetly. It's the past. Well... he... he.... A tears rolled along her cheek.

Chris wiped her tear with his thumb and he took her in his arms. She felt a bit more relaxed now that she was in his arms. She rested her head in the crook of his neck.

- Paul used to abuse me. And I know that one day, Aurora saw him. But he has paid for what he's done. We fired him and he went to jail but unfortunately he has been released.

The Canadian wrapped his arms tighter around her. He was very angry now. Stephanie looked at him in the eyes and rested her hand against his cheek. She stroke it.

- I know you are angry Christopher but don't do anything stupid. Aurora needs you. Remember ? She wants you to be her father. And... and... I need you.

- You do ?

- Yeah, I need you more than everything.

She pressed her lips slightly against his.

- Because I love you, she told him.

- I love you too babe.

- I know.

And they kissed with passion. Stephanie laid Chris on the bed and she climbed on top of him without stopping kissing him. The Canadian's fingers slipped in her hair to bring her closer to him. But soon, they were out of breath so Chris left her lips to kiss her neck. She tasted so good. They both moaned. They looked at each other and smiled.

- It was my best kiss ever, Chris commented.

- It was my best too.

- Do you think we should tell Aurora for us ?

- We're gonna wait for tomorrow. That will be one of her Christmas present, she smiled.

Chris couldn't help but kiss her lips. She was still on top of him and he put a hand on her thigh, softly stoking it.

- Aurora is gonna be happy, he said.

- Yeah, I think so. By the way Chris, I don't think you're gonna need this room, besides you prefer sleep alone.

- Do you really think I'd prefer sleep alone in that cold bed when the most beautiful girl of the world is in a room next to mine ?

She just laughed.

- We should go back downstairs. We're almost here for half-an-hour, she told him.

- Yeah, you're right.

When they went back downstairs they saw that Linda was smiling at them roguishly. Chris put his hand on Stephanie's small back and smiled back at her. They both put a finger on their lips to show Linda that they want it to be a secret. At least for now. By waiting for the dinner, Chris went to play with Aurora and Shane's kids whereas Stephanie was helping her mom. But soon, Chris missed Stephanie. He needed her so much, he needed to touch her, to kiss her soft skin, to tell her how much he loved her. He was so in love that it seemed unbelievable. He stood up and looked at the kids.

- Where are you going ? Aurora asked.

- Gonna see your mom, princess.

- When will you tell her that you are in love with her and then become my daddy ?

- That's not your business, he smiled.

He headed to the kitchen where he knew Steph and her mom were. He saw them and smiled, they were talking about him. Without making a noise, he wrapped his arms around Stephanie's hips and kissed her neck. Stephanie, knowing it was him, leaned into him, her back against his chest.

- God babe, I can't stay far from you. I need you too much. Love you, love you so bad.

She turned around to face him and kissed him feverishly.

- Love you too Chris, love you so much.

The whole McMahon family looked at them with proud eyes. During all evening, they lived a fairytale. Then, they went to bed for a night full of love and passion. The next morning, Aurora who was very excited because of Christmas opened the door of her mother's bedroom with a big smile across her face. She just saw Chris hugging her mom in her bed while they were sleeping. She jumped on the bed between them. Chris waked up first. He smiled at Aurora.

- Hey Princess, how are you ?

- Fine !! Can I call you daddy now ? Please, please.

Chris laughed.

- Sure.

- Yes ! Get up we have to go downstairs, there are tons of presents.

- We'll be here in a few. Go wake up uncle Shane, I'll wake up your mom.

- OK daddy.

When they where alone, Chris started to kiss Stephanie's jaw and then her lips. She still had her eyes closed but he felt her respond to his kiss.

- Morning sleepyhead, he whispered.

- Morning babe.

- It's time to get up, he said softly. Your girl is very excited, she even called me daddy.

She opened her eyes and smiled.

- That's amazing Christopher. We're a family now.

- Yeah, that's great. Come on, Father Christmas brought things for you.

- Really ? She asked.

When they were ready, they went downstairs where the rest of the family was waiting for them to open the presents. Chris took Stephanie's hand and the entire McMahon family smiled at them. They exchanged a quick kiss and everybody started to open their presents. When Stephanie opened Chris's present, she had tears in her eyes. It was the most beautiful jewel she had ever seen.

- Oh my God, Chris... You shouldn't...

She was cut by his lips.

- Hush, he said. You deserve the best.

- Thank you so much. It's wow, I can't even find a word to tell how glad I am.

- Just tell me you love me, babe.

- I love you Chris. And I love the magic of Christmas.

- Yeah, I love it too. But you're the thing I love the most.

FIN


End file.
